List of dramas of IBC
This is the list of dramas of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation.'' Programs broadcasted by IBC * ''5 Girls and Daddy (2012-2013, produced by Ruel S. Bayani's unit) * Alagad (1991-1993) * All About Adam (2010-2011) * Andrea Amor * Ang Tungkod ni Moises * Bahay At Buhay * Bawal na Pag-Ibig * Before I Fall in Love (2013-2014) * Campus Break (1988–1989) * Catch Me Fall in Love (2014) * Cine Trese (1990) * Crazy Little Thing Called Love (2014, produced by Viva Television) * Dahong Ginto ''(1973-1975) * ''Dear Heart (1998-2003, 2010-2013, produced by Viva Television) * Dear Teacher (1990-1992) * DIWA (2002-2003, produced by Viva Television) * El Corazon De Oro (1989–1993) * Engkwentro sa Sabado * Esperanza (2012-2013, produced by Viva Television) * Estudyante Blues (2012, produced by Viva Television) * Friends 4Ever (2014-2015, produced by GMO Unit) * Frijolito (2014, produced by GMO Unit) * Ginintuang Telon (1990) * Hayate the Combat Butler (2015, produced by GMO Unit) * H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid (2000-2001, produced by Viva Television) * Habang May Buhay (2001-2003, produced by Viva Television) * IBC Love Stories (1992–1997) * I Need Romance (2013-2014) * Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely * I Will Be Here (2014) * Kagat ng Dilim (2000–2002, produced by Viva Television) * Kahapon Lamang * Kailangan Kita (2014-2015, produced by Ruel S.Bayani's unit) * Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1990–1992, revived on RPN 9 in 1999-2000) * Maghihintay Sa'yo (2015, produced by Ruel S. Bayani's unit) * Mama (1992–1993) * Manila Manila * May Bukas Pa (a similarly named series was made by ABS-CBN in 2009, 2000, produced by Viva Television) * May Bukas Pa (2011-2012, produced by Viva Television) * Mirasol del Cielo (1990) * Mga Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai (1993-1996) * Mga Mata ni Angelita (1987, a similarly named series was made by GMA in 2007) * Nang Dahil sa Pag-ibig * Noli Me Tangere (2013) * Noli Me Tangere (1992 restored version; 2013-2014) * Pangako ng Lupa (2002–2003) * Pangarap Kong Jackpot (2004–2009) * Pinokyo's Time (2012, produced by Viva Television) * Regal Drama Hour (1988–1994) ** Aiko (1990-1994) * Regal Family Show * Regal Juvenile * Safe In The Arms Of Love (2013-2014) * Sa Iyo, Kuya Manny (1988) * Salamin ng Buhay (1983–1984) * Sandy's Boyfriend (2013, produced by Viva Television) * Save the Last Dance for Me (2014) * Sa'yo Lamang (2003, produced by Viva Television) * Seiko TV Presents (1989–1991) ** Snooky (1990) ** Sheryl (1991) * Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan (1992) * Subic Bay (2000-2001, produced by Viva Television) * Telecine sa Trese (1987-1988, 1994–1998) ** Familia de Honor * To Love Again (2013) * To Sir With Love (1989) * Two Sides of Ana (2015, produced by GMO Unit) * Viva Love Stories (1989, 1998–2000, produced by Viva Television) * Your Heart, My Love (2014, produced by Ruel S. Bayani's unit) Fantasy * Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007) * Magic Kamison * Ora Engkantada (1986–1991) * Once Upon a Time (2013-2014) * Carita de Angel (2014, produced by GMO Unit) * Janella in Wonderland (2014, produced by GMO Unit) ** My Little Janella (2014, produced by GMO Unit) * Princess Charm (2015, produced by GMO Unit) 'Action' * 24 Oras (1990–1991) * Aksyon sa Telebisyon (1990-1992) * Computer Man (1990-1991) * Krusada Kontra Krimen (2006–2009) * Hitman (2014-2015) * SWAT: Special Weapons and Tactics (2015) 'Adventure' * Kroko: Takas sa Zoo (2010) * Ula ang Batang Gubat (1988–1990) * My Family Xyriel (2013) * Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay (2013-2014) * Batang Genius (2014, produced by GMO Unit) * Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo (2014) * Super Ninja (2014-2015) * Pirate Kidz: The Next Level (2015, produced by Viva Television) 'Television films' * 13 Original Movie (2013-present) ** When She Loved Me (November 28, 2013) ** Right Next To Me (December 5, 2013) ** The Way You Look at Me (December 12, 2013) ** Heaven Knows (December 19, 2013) ** Close in on Love (December 26, 2013) ** In Love with You (January 2, 2014) ** A Runaway Bride (January 7, 2014) See also *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of soap operas Category:Lists of television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Lists of Philippine television series